Schloss des Entfallens
Schloss des Entfallens ist eine Welt, welche sich im Reich des Nichts in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories befindet und ist eine von zwei echten Welten in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Es taucht auch in Zwischensequenzen von Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep auf, sowie einer digitalen Kopie in Kingdom Hearts coded. Beherrscht wird das Schloss von der Organisation XIII und ihren dortigen Anführer Marluxia. Das Schloss besteht aus dreizehn Obergeschossen sowie zwölf Untergeschossen. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' 250px|right|thumb|Aqua vor dem Schloss des Entfallens Ursprünglich war das Schloss des Entfallens das Land des Aufbruchs. Nachdem Terra Meister Eraqus besiegt hat, beschwört Meister Xehanort die Dunkelheit und zerstört die Welt. Später bringt Aqua den bewusstlosen Ventus in das Land des Aufbruchs in Sicherheit. Als sie durch das verfallene Schloss läuft, erinnert sie sich an ein "Geheimnis", welches ihr von Meister Eraqus anvertraut wurde, als sie eine Schlüsselschwertmeisterin geworden ist. Er erzählte ihr, dass er der Beschützer der Welt gewesen ist und, falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte, sie das Schlüsselloch der Welt versiegeln sollte, damit die Dunkelheit die Welt nicht übernehmen kann. Er hat ihr auch dazu geraten, dass sie die Welt verändern soll, so dass nur sie die Strukturen und das Aussehen kennt und jeder Eindringling sich im Nichts verliert. Sie verwendet das Meister Beschützer Schlüsselschwert um das Schlüsselloch zu versiegeln und verwandelt das Land des Aufbruchs in das Schloss des Entfallens. Sie lässt Ventus in der Kammer des Erwachens zurück und verspricht Terra zurückzubringen, bevor sie ihn wieder aufweckt. Als sie das Gebäude verlässt, um auf die Suche nach Terra zu gehen, dreht sie sich noch einmal um, um ihr altes Zuhause in neuer Gestalt noch einmal anzuschauen. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Das Schloss wird irgendwann von Xemnas von der Organisation XIII gefunden und er beschließt diese Welt als zweites Hauptquartier für die Organisation zu verwenden. Dieser Ort soll für die Forschungen an den Erinnerungen genutzt werden, welches ein wichtiges Thema für die Niemande der Organisation ist, da sie nur ihre Erinnerungen haben um ihre Persönlichkeiten zu schaffen. Xemnas schickt Xigbar und Xaldin aus um mehr Mitglieder für die Organisation zu rekrutieren, da sie eine größere Gruppe brauchen, um das Schloss am Laufen zu halten. In einer Rückblende aus Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix reden Xigbar und Zexion über das neue Schloss und die Kammer der Ruhe, welche Aquas Rüstung und Schlüsselschwert enthält und Xemnas in Radiant Garden erbaut hat, als er noch Xehanort war und dass er die Kammer noch regelmäßig besucht. Xigbar glaubt, dass Xemnas nach der Kammer des Erwachens sucht und vermutet diese im Schloss des Erwachens. Schließlich erscheint ein besonderer Niemand namens Naminé im Schloss und wird von der Organisation entdeckt. Kurz darauf wird sie zum Zentrum ihrer Forschungen, da sie über die Gabe verfügt, Erinnerungen zu manipulieren. Für weitere Forschungen wurden Behälter geschaffen, mit denen Erinnerungen wieder zusammengefügt werden können. Xemnas vertraut das Schloss und Naminé Marluxia an, welcher schon kurz darauf seine Macht dafür einsetzen will, die Organisation zu stürzen. Während Marluxia und seine Gefährten Larxene und Axel Kontrolle über die Obergeschosse haben, kontrollieren Vexen, Lexaeus und Zexion die Untergeschosse. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Nachdem Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht besiegt worden ist und die zerstörten Welten wiederhergestellt waren, finden sich Sora, Donald Duck und Goofy an einer grasigen Gegend wieder. Mit ihnen unterwegs ist Pluto, welcher ihnen den Weg zum Schloss des Entfallens zeigt. Sobald sie das Schloss betreten, vergessen sie alle ihre erlernten Fähigkeiten und müssen sich auf das Kartensystem des Schlosses verlassen. Marluxia und Larxene erklären ihnen, dass der Verlust der Erinnerungen in diesem Schloss normal ist, doch später stellt sich heraus, dass dafür einzig Naminé verantwortlich ist, welche die Erinnerungen von Sora stark verändert, damit Marluxia Sora als Marionette gegen Xemnas verwenden kann. Doch die Intrige wird von Axel vereitelt, indem er Naminé befreit und Sora sich um Marluxia und Larxene gekümmert hat. Danach verwendet Sora einen der Erinnerungsbehälter, damit Naminé seine Erinnerungen wiederherstellen kann, doch aus Sicherheitsgründen wird der Behälter nach Twilight Town gebracht. Zur gleichen Zeit erwacht Riku in der Dunkelheit im tiefsten Untergeschoss, wo er auf die Überbleibsel von Ansem trifft. Ursprünglich war er auf dem Weg, die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen zu vernichten, doch mit der Hilfe von DiZ, Naminé und König Micky schafft er es, sowohl das Licht als auch die Dunkelheit zu verwenden. Die drei Gründungsmitglieder der Organisation Vexen, Lexaeus und Zexion versuchen Riku zu rekrutieren, um Marluxias Pläne über den Haufen zu werfen, doch Riku hat kein Interesse und besiegt alle drei. Zum Schluss schafft er es auch den "Ansem" in seinem Herzen zu vernichten, diesen aber nicht vollständig zu versiegeln. Er erklärt, den Weg der Dämmerung zu gehen, damit er seinem schlafenden Freund Sora helfen kann. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Nachdem die Mitglieder der Organisation XIII zum Schloss des Entfallens ausgesendet wurden, erfährt Roxas von Demyx und Xigbar, dass alle Mitglieder, welche zum Schloss entsandt sind, getötet wurden. Xion sucht später im Schloss des Entfallens nach Antworten bezüglich ihrer Existenz. Axel versucht sie aufzuhalten, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als Roxas später erfährt, dass Xion im Schloss des Entfallens geboren wurde, will er den Ort selbst besuchen. Doch kaum das er das Schloss betritt wird er ohnmächtig. In Konversationen zwischen Axel und Saïx fragt Saïx Axel, ob er die Kammer des Erwachens gefunden hat, was Axel verneint. Axel wird mehrfach von Xemnas in das Schloss geschickt, um diesen Raum zu finden, da Xemnas diesen Raum unbedingt finden will, aber nie schafft. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Roxas sieht das Schloss des Entfallens kurz in seinen letzten Träumen von außen. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Nachdem Soras Herzloser besiegt ist und Daten-Sora zurück in die Daten-Welt reist, betritt er eine Daten-Version vom Schloss des Entfallens. Dort trifft er auf einen mysteriösen Jungen in schwarzer Kutte, so wie zahlreiche Charaktere aus Soras Erinnerungen. Wie auch der echte Sora seiner Zeit Karten verwendete, um die verschiedenen Welten zu betreten, tut dies auch die Daten-Version von ihm. Am Ende der Geschichte trifft er auf Daten-Naminé, welche ihm den Grund seiner Existenz erklärt. Charakter |Datei:Riku (Seelenfänger) KH.png|Replika Riku |Datei:DiZ KHII.png|DiZ |Datei:Vexen KHII.png|Vexen |Datei:Lexaeus KHII.png|Lexaeus |Datei:Zexion Days.png|Zexion |Datei:Axel KHII.png|Axel |Datei:Marluxia Days.png|Marluxia |Datei:Larxene KHII.png|Larxene |Datei:Daten-Roxas ReCoded.png|Daten-Roxas |Datei:Xion Days.png|Xion }} Gegner Herzlose Niemande Schätze Trivia *Im Schloss des Entfallens besucht Sora zum ersten Mal Twilight Town. Da die Welten im Schloss, allerdings allein, durch Soras Erinnerungen generiert werden, erinnert sich Sora an einen Ort, an dem er noch nie zuvor war. **Möglich ist dies dadurch, dass Vexen Roxas Erinnerungen "sammelte" als sie eine Mission zusammen hatten. Deshalb kommen auch keine Personen in der "Erinnerungswelt" vor, da Roxas die Menschen aus Twilight Town erst später kennenlernt. **Vexen meinte zu Sora, dass die Erinnerung an Twilight Town von der Kehrseite seines Herzens stamme. Wenn Sora das Licht verkörpert, könnte die Kehrseite, Dunkelheit, also Roxas sein. *Obwohl im Schloss des Entfallens nur Erinnerungen wiedergespielt werden, gibt es auch Herzlose die erst in Kingdom Hearts II vorkommen, z.B. der Crescendo. *Im Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Band 2 lässt sich Axel erst gar nicht auf einen finalen Kampf mit Sora ein, sondern überlässt ihn Marluxia. Weblinks Kategorie:Reich des Nichts